


Romeo and Juliet.

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuntboy, F/M, Fox Demons, HashiMada, Itaizu - Freeform, KagaTobi, Kagami is a pervert, M/M, Multi, Nor in the Senju Clan, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romeo and Juliet AU, Shisui be stuntin like his daddy, Tags May Change, Tengu, Tengu anatomy differences between full males and cuntboys, There are no full females in the Uchiha Clan, Tobirama is easily embarrassed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: Two clans alike in dignity, the Senju and the Uchiha. The elemental fox and the dog-bird. Hashirama and Madara meet, falling into forbidden love. Secrets around every corner, Tobirama has his own problems.





	1. The Start Of Troubles Begins With A Single Glance.

_Two households, both alike in dignity, In The Land Of Fire, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_Never was a tale of more woe, than Juliet and his Romeo..._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The land of fire was quiet in the early hours of the morning. The guards stationed outside the Senju castle were talking amongst themselves. They were known as Senju Kiba and his cousin Senju Suigetsu. "The maidens in this place, their all so...beautiful in more than just being pretty of face." Suigetsu began while he and Kiba stood on the opposite sides of the entrance gate.

 "Yea, but those Uchiha females though, makes me wish I had the power the heir does, wood harder than stone!"

Suigetsu face palmed as he glared at Kiba, "speak not of the Uchiha maidens in our own territory! what? do you wish to see if they are as tainted as legend tells? their heads you would remove?"

The look Kiba gave his cousin was one of perversion, "I should and would make haste to remove their maiden heads! All the females for miles would be clawing at me for my skill betwixt the bedsheets for sure! For only a powerful Senju can tame the slashing talons and stabbing beaks of a wild-" he was cut off by a fist slamming into the back of his head. When he looked up and saw one of the Senju princes, Tobirama, he instantly bowed.

Suigetsu doing the same as he spoke up, "forgive him my lord, Kiba thinks only with the head below his waist"

Tobirama merely grunted in reply, making his way past them. "Have either of you seen the crown prince?", he said this while glaring down at them both. He'd been following his oldest brother, Hashirama, as the older teen had run off away from the castle. He'd lost sight of him hours ago. Tobirama was dressed in a white yukata with green senju symbols trailing down it. As all in his clan he was an elemental fox. A snow fox in his case, whereas his brother was more intuned with nature. Their other brothers were different elements as well but were now long dead. Kawarama and Itama and a third brother were not killed by any enemy, such as the Uchiha tengu the two bumbling idiots were drooling over the women of. But by he and Hashirama's own father, Butsuma, king of the land of fire. He'd beaten them all to death over the course of their lives each time they failed to bring down one of the Uchiha.

 

Thinking of the Uchiha angered Tobirama, it was their fault his brothers were dead even though none of them had directly done the killing. He hated them more with each report of a fox gone missing in the woods, nothing left behind but large black feathers. The Senju fox demons and the Uchiha tengu clan were constantly fighting and it was important now more than ever that he find his numbskull of a brother. Walking away from his cousins he headed into the depths of the forest that surrounded the castle.

Hashirama had made his way into the territory of fellow fox clan, the Uzumaki. He'd come to see his lover, Mito. A handful of her favorite type of mouse in hand, he broke through the thicket in search of the red fox vixen. He hummed lightly to himself while he walked merrily along. His long coffee brown hair back into a ponytail, he was dressed in an orange yukata with the uzumaki and senju clan symbols fused on it. A gift from Mito, they were arranged to be married by his father and her mother, he couldn't say he disagreed with the match, Mito was a beautiful vixen after all. She spoke softly to him when they first met, but as the months passed her true, more controlling nature came to the surface. He was, after a while, whipped. She asserted herself over him and into his life and he was so blinded by his need to maintain the alliance with their clans in order to protect his family he just allowed it to happen. He let her walk all over him and he assumed she did so out of love. He had eventually found himself falling in love with her occassional charms.

 

This was not to last however, she refused to sleep with him. She told him they had to wait until they were married for such to happen. He found himself realizing that she was using him, but he still loved her too much to care. He bought her anything and everything she desired, he showered her with gifts and sang her the finest of screaming serenades he could come up with. He adored her simply because he was genuinely in love with her. He soon stopped asking about sex, content to be allowed to hold her while they slept. 

However, as he happily made his way into the clearing, her moans could be heard floating into the early morning skies. He watched as she was bent over a tree stump, her hands pulled behind her back, his own father, Butsuma, fucking into her pussy as if she was a lifeline....

 

Hashirama dropped the mice to the ground, turned around and walked away.... he was angry, beyond angry, but he would rip out his father's throat another night.

 

Tobirama meanwhile was lost in the forest, shadowy black wings swooped down to land in front of him. His red eyes narrowed, the other figure stood upright, long black wings folding behind his back. His short slightly curly, wavy black hair being smoothed down. His own red eyes with black pinwheels spinning trained on Tobirama. He spoke in a voice fit for a long time chain smoker who just couldn't quit the pipe but laced with the cool headed supieriority of a playboy. "'Ey, Senju, what are you doing in Uchiha flock territory? My elder brother will be pissed if he catches you here, you may wanna get lost, but I'm not going to soon forget an adorable little snowflake such as yourself, remember that" Kagami winked at him in an obviously flirtatous manner, licking his lips at the sight of the older male.

 

Tobirama reeled back in annoyance, blushing angerily once he noticed that the Uchiha wasn't wearing a shirt. For some reason Uchihas rarely wore shirts in their own territory, or so his spies had told him. He was both disgusted and fasinated by the evident truth. Not saying a word and ignoring the flirtation he quickly turned around and walked out of the Uchiha controlled area as fast as his legs would carry him, doing his best to block out the cat calls of "nice ass lil momma! come by my nest sometime, I'll show you how a real male is supposed to act!" from the lecherous Uchiha Kagami, third younger brother of Uchiha Madara, princes of the Uchiha tengu clan. 

 

Madara was making his way out of the Uzumaki red fox clan territory, a bag of dead foxes slung over his shoulder, the teenager grunted as he looked up at the sky. His wing was injured during the battle and he was unable to fly without pain. He frowned, his parents would kill him if he took too long getting home. He continued to walk, wings folded behind his long black hair, He wore a red and black kimono with the Uchiha clan symbol on the left breast area. His eyes were so focused on the trees above he paid no attention to the large solid body he'd ended up running into. Falling to the ground he grunted in pain, a tanned hand reached out to help him up. He looked to see Hashirama, heir of his mortal enemy with a bright smile in his eyes and on his face. "Careful...the path here is still wet from the rain...."

 

Their hands touched and it was as if time had stopped and the world had frozen in it's spin through the universe. Their eyes met and Hashirama soon forgot about his Mito woes or the fact he was on his way to his cousin's home to complain about her when he truly looked at Madara. All other thoughts flew out of his head and at that moment the both of them knew without any form of uncertainty, that they would love each other forever at first sight.

To Be Continued...


	2. Tripping On Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama gives Madara a gift, Madara's parents are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Madara is a type of flower!

Madara stood on his feet quickly, suddenly self-conscious about the bag of dead foxes on his shoulder. Hashirama could smell the scent from where he stood, freshly killed Uzumaki clan elders, from the smell of it three females and two males. He reached out to poke Madara in the forehead affectionately. "Do not worry over it, I and my clan are no friend of the Uzumaki any longer. They've broken the treaty with us, as you can scent." 

 

Madara paused, looking up as the lesser birds rustled the leaves in the trees. He could smell the stink of sex drifting from the north wind, the tengu flying overhead cawing in confirmation of the Senju clan leader's sinful betrayal. His gaze traveled back to Hashirama, silently admiring his caramel colored skintone and muscular neck. The taller of the two bowed politely, "I am Senju Hashirama, I know that our clans are enemies of one another, and at least my mother remains honorable so respecting his wishes is something I must maintain, but how would you like to meet me by the river tomorrow night? We can...speak more then." Hashirama smiled brightly at the tengu, who adverted his gaze toward the trees in the distance. He watched as the leaves danced along the ground before being picked up into the air by the spiraling patterns of the winds that blew through the thicket. Hashirama paused, looking to witness this as well, he smiled even wider, leaning against a tree while watching Madara watch the effects that nature had on the land. His hand reached out and a tree branch grew from it, a flower sprouting from the other end, it's petals were a soft white, it was a tiny flower guarded by dozens of prickly thorns in a tiny stem. He grew many of these flowers into a bunch and lifted them to the Uchiha.

 

"How did you guess my name?", the older of the two whispered hesitantly as he took the wood wrapped bouquet of tiny flowers from the branch.

 

"Because, Madara, you are like your namesake of this flowering plant..." Hashirama trailed off and walked over to wrap his arms around Madara from behind. The raven pulled away, unsure of himself, unsure of the flaming spark he felt ignite in his chest as the world melted away and left only Hashirama in his sight as soon as they touched.

"Thank you...I hope to one day discover your reasoning behind it...but for now, I must depart I am late for dinner, fare thee well sir Hashirama.", Madara bowed quickly, his short wingspan spreading. Hashirama smiled a bit once the other had flown away, a feather floating down into his hand. He looked up into the sky, the wind blowing his hair across his face. He walked off into the forest, his eyes burning with the need to avenge his own honor, but a softness crept inside their depths as he thought about the beauty he'd just encountered. He already knew when he banished his father from Senju Kingdom, he would be doing so to better his way into bringing Madara by his side.

 

Meanwhile, in the Uchiha tree canopy kingdom, Madara landed on the largest branch of the largest tree in the Uchiha forest. He walked along the tree limbs until he made his way into the giant wood and leaf crafted structure of Uchiha castle. His eyes closed as he slid open the shogi door leading into the depths of the castle. The walls were made of reinforced logs, tied together through tengu magic. The ceiling was lined with large leaves, small windows covered with leaves as well throughout the building. The castle was made out of the 15 foot tall ancient tree that was made of a dark reddish colored bark. The Uchiha clan symbol was on a flag that was situated along various spires along the castle. He'd walked through the entrance, his little brother Kagami leading two of their cousins back to their posts to guard the front gate, carvings of tengu littered the wood in each room of the castle. A large portrait of his parents, King Taijima and Queen Fugaku, sitting between their 10 sons, Madara, Kagami, Obito, Kagen, Naka, Indra, twins Izuna and Sasuke.  and Fugaku's hands settled over his own heavily pregnant stomach, yet another set of twins. Under the picture, two huge thrones sat with smaller thrones on either side of the thrones. The thrones sat on a large pedestal, stairs leading up to it, a dark red carpet with the Uchiha symbol in black and white splashed across it. He sighed as Obito passed him in the hall, smelling of freshly killed fox. He looked at his younger brother curiously. "Obito...were you out hunting foxes as well?" he asked this while reaching a hand out to run along the darker red patches in the wood of the wall beside him. The furniture within was a traditional Japanese style, low tables, mats around them sat in this room, the grand dining hall was a long table with larger mats and the Uchiha flags rolled out like long curtains along the walls.

 

Obito didn't answer, he pointed the the next room over, the sound of their mother and father arguing with each other could be heard from within. Madara sighed as he walked inside. Fugaku glared at him from his seat on the black and white couch. Across from him in a reclining chair next to a large firepit in the middle of the floor, sat his father, King Taijima. "Mother? Father?" he asked hesitantly, the two of them shared an angry look before looking back at their eldest son.

"Obito showed us when you were in the woods speaking to that Senju boy. He didn't give you anything, did he?" , his father demanded, his eyes narrowing at his child, He smelled of lilac, a favored scent of his wife and nephew, Fugaku. 

"No...of course not father, I was merely thanking the fox for his assistance in letting me know the treaty between the fox clans is basically over. That is all." he was glad he had hidden the precious flowers in the fox sack on his shoulder. He would be crushed if his parents discovered and destroyed them, his heart skipped a beat thinking of the brown haired male. Fugaku cleared his throat, "go to your room Madara." he ordered as Taijima came to sit beside him, kissing his forehead. Fugaku chirped at his husband, wrapping his arms around Taijima, Madara sighed, his parents always ended an argument with sex. Sometimes he was allowed to watch, but this was a form of punishment. He grumbled but quickly ran through the long torch lit hallways to his large room to fall across his black futon. He burrowed under the large comforter and pulled the flowers from the sack. Hugging them close to himself, not minding the stabbing thorns, he let out a sigh of longing.

 

Hashirama's attention was once again grabbed by a figure in the trees. Tobirama power walking over to him followed by the tweeting and whistling of a certain lecherous tengu male know as an Adam called Uchiha Kagami. Hashirama raised an eyebrow at his brother while they made their way back to the European, Versailles style castle of the Senju. He sat down beside his snowy brother whose spiky hair was disheveled. "What is wrong Tobirama?" he asked this in deep concern for the other. Tobirama looked at him with rage in his facial expression.

"While you were off fraternizing with the next queen of whores I was being flirted with by his bastard younger brother!", Tobirama was angry and the mist that formed on his breath was evidence enough of that.

Hashirama was confused, "but last I saw, Izuna was the blind one of those two twins, isn't he like you? and spending his days and nights in his older brother Itachi's arms?..."

 

The white haired fox wanted to punch his brother in the face for the sheer level of stupidity that had just rushed from his mouth. Picking up a golden stitched dark green pillow from the long couch they sat on, white and green were the themes for this sitting room anyhow. He looked at Hashirama and breathed in slowly, "No...I am talking about Kagami, you idiot!"

 

To Be Continued..


End file.
